She Drives Me Crazy
by Kelly2727
Summary: Tital says it all. From Sam's eyes.


**THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC HOPE YOU ENJOY AND REVIEW. THANKS TO DREAMER1978 FOR ALL HER HELP :)**

**DISCLAIMER: - I DONT OWN ROOKIE BLUE**

It had been a long first week back after being on suspension. As he sat at the bar on his usual stool in the Black Penny with a scotch on the rocks in hand, he thought back to everything that had happened over the past 2 years, ever since a brown haired, brown eyed Rookie had come barrelling into his life – Andy McNally.

Sitting at the bar going over everything wasn't going the way he planned. It just happened to be karaoke night. Great he thought, as if his head wasn't pounding enough he had to sit and listen to god awful people try and sing. The groan that left his mouth was loud but no-one heard as it seemed as though everyone was out in full force this Friday night. Karaoke night got another thought in his head, thinking back to when him and Andy where in the cruiser and she was looking out the window singing along to the radio without a care in the world. A small smile came across his lips just thinking about it and if he can say so she was a pretty good singer. Just as that thought crossed his mind the door swung open and in she walked – Andy McNally with the rest of the Rookies. He couldn't move his eyes…god that dress shouldn't be seen in public. It clung in all the right places and her legs seem to go on forever. He coughed to gain control and manage to look away but peeking from the corner of his eye, she had no idea what that dress was doing to him. As the evening worn on he decided to have one last drink before heading home and catching up on some needed sleep since he wasn't due back to the barn until Tuesday. That's when he heard it that tune, that song, oh no…..he's sure people in the room had heard his heart fall to floor with a thud and he couldn't help but look over to the Rookie table.

_I can't stop_

_The way I feel_

_Things you do_

_Don't seem real_

_Tell you what_

_I got in mind_

_Cause we're running_

_Out of time_

_Won't you ever_

_Set me free_

_This waiting around_

_Is killing me _

_(Chorus)_

_She drives me crazy_

_Uh-uh_

_Like no-one else_

_Uh-uh_

_She drives me crazy_

_And I can't help myself _

_Uh-uh_

He knew he should have left before that song started but he just couldn't bring himself to leave, leave her. He knew he had to do something, say something and make her see what she was doing to him but he just couldn't face being hurt again like the night of the blackout. Pushing that thought out his mind he continued to listen to the song and he couldn't believe how much the lyrics replayed his entire life at this moment and in the past since the blackout; it was like someone was slapping him in the face.

_I can't get_

_Any rest_

_People say_

_I'm obsessed_

_Everything _

_That's serious lasts_

_But to me_

_There's no surprise_

_What I have_

_Fatal last truth_

_Things go wrong_

_They always do_

_(Chorus)_

_She drives me crazy_

_Uh-uh_

_Like no-one else_

_Uh-uh_

_She drives me crazy_

_And I can't help myself_

_Uh-uh_

At that moment he noticed that she had got up with Traci and Gail and was dancing away to song on the dance floor. He knew from day 1 that she was it for him, even when she ended up with the blonde haired detective he knew she was it for him and he waited. Waited he laughed to himself watching her dancing away with what looked like no worries. If only she knew what worries he had.

_I won't make it_

_On my own_

_No-one likes_

_To be alone_

_(Chorus)_

_She drives me crazy_

_Uh-uh_

_Like no-one else_

_Uh-uh_

_She drives me crazy_

_And I can't help myself_

_Uh-uh_

As he listened to the last part of the song and watch her walk upto the bar next to him he knew he didn't want to be on his own anymore. It was now or never and he was going to take the chance now. He got up and walked towards her, just stopping close enough so she would notice him.

"_**I need to talk to you Andy"**_ he said.

"_**Sure why don't we go out the back so we can hear"**_ she smiled as she said this. He guided her out with his hand on the small of his back.

Once outside he was nervous, god knows why but he was. He kept thinking over the song and all the things that had happened in the past with Andy, how she totally had drove him crazy with being a magnet for danger and he wouldn't change her for anything. He knew what he had to do and just hoped it paid off. He turned and seen her standing there with her big bambi eyes wondering what he was going to say.

"_**That song that was playing reminds me so much of you, our life over the past 2 years and I wouldn't do anything to change it. I love you Andy McNally and that will never change"**_. There he said it, thank god he had got it out there now all he had to do was wait.

"_**I love you to Sam"**_she said. It was like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"_**You drive me crazy Andy. Let's go home"**__. _

And with that they got into his truck and drove off to begin their crazy lives together.

THE END.


End file.
